The Best Wish for You
by InfiKiss
Summary: Side story special dari Cutest Lovey dan Sweetest Lovey—AkaKuroAka. (First Story; Happy Birthday, Akashi-kun) — Second story; Happy birthday, Tetsuya— Hari ulang tahun Kuroko, kedua Akashi mempersiapkan makan malam spesial sekembalinya mereka pulang dari Kyoto. Ditambah dengan sebuah kado sederhana yang merupakan keputusan terakhir akan hubungan mereka bertiga. (two-shoot)
1. Chapter 1

"_Satu janji sederhana untuk bersama selamanya."_

_Ya, selamanya ya...?_

_Karena 'selamanya' memang berarti '_selamanya_'._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Best Wish for You<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Side story of Cutest Lovey and Sweetest Lovey**_

_**Akashi x Kuroko x Akashi**_

_**Aternate Universe, typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective!Akashi, Boys Love.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy birthday, Akashi and Kuroko!**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~First Story~<strong>_

_**Happy Birthday, Akashi-kun!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tak ada yang lebih spesial selain hari ulang tahun~_

Bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, sesungguhnya perumpamaan itu tak terlalu berguna. Untuknya yang seperti seorang bayangan, hari ulang tahun tak berarti apapun. Tak peduli seloyang _vanilla cake_ atau permen manis yang sebenarnya selalu ia dapatkan di akhir bulan Januari, baginya tetap biasa saja. Selain kenyataan bahwa usiamu bertambah satu angka yang berarti semakin menua. Sesimpel itulah pola pikir Kuroko.

Tapi bila ia tak menganggap penting hari ulang tahunnya di bulan Januari, maka lain kenyataan pada bulan Desember tanggal dua puluh.

Seperti siang ini, otaknya tak berhenti berputar untuk menyiapkan sesuatu di tanggal spesial tersebut. Duduk di kursi paling pojok Maji Burger sambil memandang lurus ke jendela di samping. Kalau tak ada kerjaan lain, Kuroko akan menghitung berapa orang yang melintas di depan jendela. Sambil menyesap gelas ukuran reguler kedua _milkshake_ faforitnya, Kuroko menggosok-gosok bawah hidungnya yang dingin. Ah, musim dingin sih, ya. Desember memang identik dengan salju.

"Jangan yang identik dengan natal. Bagaimanapun ulang tahun mereka 'kan tanggal dua puluh." Otaknya kembali menerawang saat memandangi toko _souvenir_ natal di sebrang jalan yang penuh pengunjung.

Mereka yang dia maksud... Ah, pastilah '_mereka_'.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Tetsuya." Seorang pemuda berambut merah muncul tepat di belakang Kuroko dan segera mengambil posisi di hadapan Tetsuya. Jika kau lihat matanya, maka akan tampak sesuatu yang unik. Sepasang maniknya memiliki heterokrom merah-emas yang indah. _Seperti mata kucing_, dan Kuroko menyukai manik-manik cemerlang itu.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa, Seishirou-kun."

Ya, Akashi Seishirou—putera pertama dari si kembar dari keluarga Akashi. Sosok rupawan yang kini menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung MajiBa.

"Huh," Satu alis Seishirou terangkat saat memperhatikan dua gelas _milkshake_ di hadapan Kuroko, "berapa lama kau menunggu sampai-sampai menghabiskan dua gelas susu aneh itu, Tetsuya?"

"Hanya dua jam."

"Ahh," Seishirou menghela nafas panjang. Biasanya, dia akan mengomel kalau melihat Kuroko meminum lebih dari satu gelas _milkshake_ dalam sehari—tidak sehat, katanya. Tapi karena ini salah satu kesalahannya yang datang terlambat dua jam dari waktu janjian jadi ia diam saja. "Maaf. Maaf. Nah, itu Sei."

Segera Kuroko menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu masuk dan melihat satu sosok rupawan lain yang mencuri pandangan semua pengunjung toko. Kali ini karakter dingin dan sinisnya yang membuat semua gadis seolah terseret ke dalam pusaran auranya. Memperhatikan sampai ia menghampiri kursi dimana Kuroko dan Seishirou berada.

Akashi Seijuurou—si bungsu dari kembar Akashi.

Tak tersenyum. Tak menampilkan ekspresi santai atau merasa bersalah selain mimik tak suka karena melihat dua gelas _vanilla milkshake_ di atas meja.

"Maaf terlambat. Tapi bukan berarti kau—"

"Oke, Sei." Seishirou memotong kalimat Seijuurou, "bagaimanapun yang telat dua jam yang bersalah. Bagaimana kalau kita lepaskan anak ini hari ini?" Seishirou terkekeh menggoda Kuroko yang sudah memasang wajah tertekuk sambil kembali menyesap minumannya.

Wajah Seijuurou melembut. Senyum tipis sudah terpasang dan ditepuknya puncak kepala biru Kuroko Tetsuya. Perlahan, ia menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan sisi kepala Kuroko lalu membisikkan satu kalimat yang sukses membuat wajah Kuroko merona dan reflek melayangkan _ignite pass_ andalan semasa sekolah ke wajah Akashi Seijuurou. Namun meleset karena Seijuurou dengan gesitnya mengelak dari serangan Kuroko.

Gelak tawa pecah dari Seishirou. "Hei, apa yang kau katakan sampai Tetsuya merespon mengerikan begitu, Sei?"

Akashi Seijuurou mengerling nakal ke arah sang Kakak. "Kau memahamiku lebih dari Tetsuya, Kak. Aku hanya bilang—"

"Jika dilanjutkan maka aku akan sangat marah kepada Akashi-kun!" Kuroko membuka suara sambil menarik tangan Seijuurou agar segera duduk di sampingnya. Meski wajahnya datar, si kembar jelas tahu tersimpan ekspresi marah disana. Salah-satu karakter yang paling disuka si kembar.

Seijuurou tertawa pelan sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko.

Tak mau bicara karena melancarkan aksi merajuk, Kuroko kembali menyesap banyak-banyak _vanilla milkshake_nya dan membiarkan si kembar tenggelam dalam obrolan mereka sendiri tanpa mengubris aksi ngambek Kuroko mereka.

Yang Seijuurou bisikkan; _"Aku tak akan marah kalau Tetsuya mau menemaniku malam ini. Bagaimana?"_

Semburat merah semakin mengisi wajah putih pucat Kuroko.

Dasar Akashi! Sejak Kuroko mengakhiri hubungan pribadnya dengan Seijuurou setengah tahun lalu, kini Kuroko adalah milik Akashi berdua. Dan kedua Akashi adalah miliknya seorang.

Hubungan yang memang terdengar gila. Tapi Kuroko dan Akashi sama-sama memilih jalan ini bersama-sama. Demi janji ambigu di masa kecil yang agar selalu bisa dijalani bersama-sama. Takdir yang salah pun, rasanya tak apa-apa. Asalkan bisa terus bersama selamanya.

Iya, tak apa-apa...

Tak apa... _'kan_?

~OoOoOoO~

Kira-kira kado apa yang cocok untuk pemuda seperti si kembar?

Sejak kecil, Kuroko selalu merasa kebingungan setiap kali memilih kado. Di hari ulang tahun kesepuluh, Kuroko menyisihkan uang saku dan membelikan masing-masing mereka gantungan tas kecil berbentuk bola basket. Di hari ulang tahun ke dua belas, Kuroko memberikan sepasang notes warna hitam. Di ulang tahun lima belas, Kuroko membelikan sepasang syal warna merah dengan tambahan rajutan yang bertuliskan inisial si kembar. Lalu tahun lalu ia memberikan tiket makan malam bertiga di apartemen mereka dengan semua menu buatan Kuroko. Makanan faforit si kembar tentu saja.

Kedua Akashi sesungguhnya sudah memiliki semuanya. Harta, kepintaran dan jabatan. Semua sudah mereka dapatkan sedari muda. Karenanya Kuroko selalu bingung ketika membelikan mereka hadiah. Selera mereka pun sama tingginya. Meski Akashi selalu mengatakan apapun yang Kuroko berikan akan menjadi kado yang terindah, tetap saja Kuroko akan merasa malu jika kado yang dipilih ternyata tak sesuai dengan karakter Akashi.

"Apa ya...?" Bahkan ketika bekerja pun ia selalu memikirkannya.

"Kudengar dia pacaran dengan saudara sepupunya, lho."

Kuroko bukan orang yang suka menguping. Tapi sepasang anak sekolah kini berdiri tepat di samping rak yang tengah Kuroko rapikan. Keberadaan Kuroko yang jarang terdeteksi oleh orang disekitar masih tetap sama, jadi tak heran kalau sesekali Kuroko tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Orang tua yang laki-laki marah besar—katanya. Bagaimanapun mereka saudara dan tak boleh berhubungan 'kan. Mereka pasti dipaksa putus. Hubungan cinta terlarang benar-benar menyedihkan..."

Gerakan Kuroko yang tengah menyusun tumpukan buku baru langsung terhenti.

_Cinta terlarang? _Tidakkah itu sama dengan kasusnya dan si kembar. Bahkan yang lebih mengerikan ialah cinta terlarang yang ia rajut bukan hanya dengan satu orang, melainkan sepasang anak kembar sekaligus. Kuroko kadang membayangkan bagaimana respon orang lain jika mengetahui rahasia kotor ini. Mereka pasti akan memandang jijik Kuroko bahkan mengklaimnya serakah dan keterlaluan karena menyeret dua orang sehebat Akashi ke dalam lubang hitam yang sama dengannya.

Apakah hubungan ini bisa bertahan?

"Ah, Kuroko-kun!"

Pikiran Kuroko terpecah saat ada yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, Ritsuki-san?"

"Sudah waktunya jam kerjamu berakhir." Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum kecil. "Dan di luar sudah ada orang yang datang menjemputmu, lho. Hari ini si manik merah."

...Akashi Seijuurou.

Kentara jelas sumringah di air muka Kuroko. "Terima kasih, Ritsuki-san. Aku pulang duluan."

Kuroko tak suka membuat Akashi menunggu karena dia memang membencinya. Buru-buru Kuroko berganti pakaian, memakai mantel dan berjalan cepat keluar toko buku tempatnya bekerja. Hanya saja tepat saat satu kaki melewati pintu, langkahnya segera terhenti. Ada pemandangan tak biasa disini.

"Seijuurou...-kun?"

"Hei," Seijuurou tersenyum sambil melambai ke arah Kuroko, "aku baru saja mendapatkannya dari seorang pegawai di kantor cabang Akashi, lho. Mau coba naik?" Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Kuroko melihat seorang Akashi mengendarai sepeda.

Sepeda!

Kuroko tertawa geli.

"Heh, Tetsuya? Ada apa denganmu? Apa aneh?"

"Seijuurou-kun benar-benar senang melakukan sesuatu diluar prediksiku." Kuroko mendekati Seijuurou dan sepeda hitam barunya. Tanpa memberi aba-aba, pemuda itu naik dan berdiri di belakang Seijuurou. Sambil memegang erat pundak tegap Seijuurou. "Kuharap kita tidak jatuh terperosok. Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau Seijuurou-kun bisa mengendarai sepeda."

"Kau meremehkanku?" Seijuurou pun mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

Benda besi hitam dengan dua roda besar di depan dan belakang itu langsung melaju santai di sisi jalan khusus sepeda. Menerpa hembusan angin di musim dingin. Beruntung jalanan tidak bersalju jadi mereka tak perlu takut tergelincir jalanan yang licin. Obrolan sederhana yang menjadi musik pengantar perjalanan mereka.

Kuroko memang jatuh cinta kepada sepasang anak kembar itu. Ia sudah terlalu jauh terseret hingga tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk kembali pulang ke dunia awalnya.

"Ah, Sei-kun." Kuroko mengeratkan cengkramannya di pundak Akashi. "Untuk ulang tahun kalian berdua nanti...apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?"

Seijuurou tersenyum sambil memutar kemudi ke sisi kanan jalan dan memasuki wilayah perumahan dimana apartemen mereka berada. "Apa, ya..." Suaranya menghilang terbawa angin. "Apapun. Kurasa apapun yang Tetsuya berikan adalah apa yang kami inginkan. Tak peduli berapa besarnya yang Tetsuya berikan, semua itu akan menjadi harta paling berharga bagi kami. Bahkan cukup dengan Tetsuya berada di sisi kami dan menyayangi kami seperti ini, itu akan menjadi hal terindah yang kami dapatkan di dunia ini melebihi apapun."

Hangat dan lembut. Semua kalimat Akashi selalu mampu menghanyutkan hatinya yang kadang suka tak tentu arah. Mereka berdua memang jauh lebih dewasa dan berpikiran apa adanya dibanding Kuroko. Padahal Kuroko enggan menceritakan masalahnya kepada Akashi, tapi kalimat tadi seolah menjawab kekalutannya.

Kuroko membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk leher Seijuurou perlahan. Pemuda berambut merah itu cukup tenang untuk tetap stabil mengayuh sepedanya. Di balik punggung, Seijuurou seolah mampu mendengar ritme cepat dari debaran jantung Kuroko. Tempo yang sama dengan debaran miliknya yang setengah mati disembunyikan dibalik ketenangan.

"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua... Aku sayang kalian. Sungguh."

Seijuurou tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum sekenanya. Bahkan tanpa menjawab pun Kuroko sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

~OoOoOoO~

Seishirou keluar dari kamar tepat tengah malam. Rasa haus menggerogoti kerongkongan padahal salju turun malam ini. Dingin. Dan seharusnya ia tak merasa kehausan. Tapi ya sudahlah~ Daripada Seishirou merutuki rasa hausnya, ia memilih berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari pertolongan segelas air mineral. Apa ini gara-gara mimpi gila yang baru saja ia dapatkan ketika tidur tadi?

Ah, jika dia bilang mimpi gila, sungguh itu memang mimpi gila. Antara dia, Tetsuya-nya dan Seijuurou. Kau bisa menebak?

Seishirou membuka lemari es dan menemukan dua gelas _milkshake_ disana.

"Heh? Anak itu menyelundupkan benda ini." Tanpa pikir panjang Seishirou mengambilnya dan membawanya ke westafel. Membuang seluruh cairan manis di dalamnya lalu melempar gelas plastiknya ke dalam tempat sampah. Tersenyum puas sambil membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Kuroko nanti pagi saat menemukan dua sekutunya hilang dari lemari persembunyian.

Seishirou mengambil sebotol air dingin dan menegaknya. Heterokrom miliknya melirik catatan yang ada di pintu lemari es.

_20 Desember—ulang tahun Akashi-kun. _Catatan yang Kuroko tulis disana.

Seishirou mencoba mengingat-ingat tanggal tersebut. Ah, bahkan Seishirou melupakannya. Sejujurnya sih dia tak pernah peduli dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Hanya saja kadang dia jadi penasaran sendiri apa yang akan ia dapat dari Tetsuya.

_Tahun ini apa, ya?_ Pikirnya sambil mengembalikan botolnya ke dalam kulkas.

"Seishirou-kun?"

Jantung Seishirou nyaris saja berhenti berdetak saat suara itu terdengar di balik punggung. Ia benci kenyataan Kuroko Tetsuya kadang suka muncul mendadak apalagi di dalam kegelapan seperti itu akan sulit merasakan kehadirannya.

"Sedang apa ditengah kegelapan dapur?" Kuroko menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Seishirou. "Tidak bisa tidur, atau terbangun lagi? Jarang sekali kulihat Seishirou-kun malam-malam berkeliaran di dapur."

"Membuang dua sekutu manismu."

Bola mata Kuroko melebar sempurna. Suaranya yang tadi terdengar pelan dan hati-hati berubah panik dan buru-buru Kuroko menghampiri lemari es lalu membukanya. Ah, benar. Dua sekutunya hilang. Padahal Kuroko berniat meminumnya sekarang mumpung si kembar sudah di dalam kamar dan mungkin terlelap.

Sial...

"Seishirou-kun menyebalkan," umpatnya penuh dendam.

Tak mau menanggapi ucapan sinis Kuroko, Seishirou memilih memutar tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda berambut biru yang sudah menekuk wajahnya cemberut. Ekspresi yang selalu membuat pemuda bermanik merah-emas itu merasa gemas dan memiliki hasrat untuk memakan hidup-hidup kesayangannya tersebut.

"Hei, hei, jangan ngambek begitu." Kekehnya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Ini salahmu. Bahkan Sei pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ingat; _fast food_ atau minuman manis seperti itu tak bagus untuk kesehatan. Aku heran kenapa kau tetap kurus begitu padahal selalu mengkonsumsi es _vanilla_ setiap harinya. Kau cacingan, Tetsuya Sayang?"

Dua siku-siku mampir di kening Kuroko. Marah. Kesal.

Gantian Kuroko yang tak mengubris Seishirou. Sambil menghentakkan kaki keras-keras ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan menghilang dari pandangan Seishirou. Membuat gelak tawa terdengar semakin jelas ditelinga Kuroko yang sudah naik ke lantai dua dan semakin mendekati pintu kamarnya.

Lihat saja, nanti pagi tak akan ada sarapan untuk Akashi Seishirou.

BRAKK—! Kuroko membanting pintunya kesal. Tak peduli apakah Seijuurou akan terbangun atau tidak.

"Seishirou-kun menyebalkan! Susah-susah aku selalu memikirkan kado yang cocok untuknya. Ternyata dia malah membuang _vanilla milkshake_ku. Dasar menyebalkan. Menyebalkan—"

TOK-TOK—!

Kuroko terhenyak di balik pintu.

"Ooi, Tetsuya."

Ah, itu pasti Seishirou.

"Tak usah merajuk. Menyingkir dari balik pintu dan buka pintunya." Suara Seishirou berhenti sejenak. "Ini...pe-rin-tah." Dan diberi penegasan khusus untuk satu kata terakhir yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Meski tak mau, tapi Kuroko memilih menurut. Karena perintah si kembar seolah mutlak baginya. Lagipula kalau nanti Seishirou membuatnya kesal, Kuroko tinggal meng-_ignite pass_ perut Seishirou dan mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat sebelum si Kakak Akashi itu meledak.

"Apa?" Sinis.

Seishirou memutar bola matanya, respon yang membuat Kuroko semakin kesal saja. "Baik. Baik. Tak usah marah-marah tengah malam, oke? Aku mengaku salah. Besok akan kutraktir _vanilla_ di MajiBa sepulang Tetsuya bekerja."

"Dua." Tegas. Penuh harapan.

"Satu."

"Dua."

Gantian Seishirou yang kesal. "Satu. Atau tidak sama sekali?"

"Uhh.. Seishirou-kun menyebalkan!"

Seishirou tahu Kuroko sudah kalah. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu tertawa. "Sudahlah jangan merajuk. Sekarang kau cepat tidur." Perlahan Seishirou mengambil satu langkah maju dan mencium kening Kuroko lembut. "Selamat bermimpi indah, Kesayangan kami." Sebutan faforitnya untuk Kuroko Tetsuya-nya.

Meski air mukanya masih cemberut, tapi kedua pipinya terasa panas. Kuroko hanya mengangguk saja karena rasa tegang dari debaran unik di dadanya. Debaran yang akan selalu terasa tiap kali si kembar bersamanya.

"Selamat mimpi indah juga, Sei-kun." Ia berbisik membalas lalu menutup pintu kamarnya kali ini lebih hati-hati.

Diusap kening Kuroko pelan sambil menerawang menatap lantai.

Ah, sepertinya Kuroko sudah tahu kado apa yang cocok untuk kedua Akashi tersebut.

~OoOoOoO~

Ada satu ritual yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Seijuurou dan Seishirou sejak mereka kecil di hari ulang tahunnya. Yakni mengunjungi makam sang Ibu berdua saja. Makam mendiang Ibu mereka memang terletak agak jauh dari Shinzuku—tempat keduanya kini tinggal dengan Kuroko. Sebuah wilayah pemakaman khusus yang terletak di sebuah bukit kecil di Kyoto. Karena itu sejak pagi-pagi sekali mereka sudah berkendara kesana dan meninggalkan Kuroko.

Dengan sebuket krisan putih yang menjadi bunga faforit sang Ibu.

"Oke, berapa usia kita sekarang, Kak?" Seijuurou menatap lurus gundukan tanah berumput hijau di depannya.

"Genap dua puluh tahun. Semakin tua saja, rasanya." Sang Kakak tertawa pelan sambil mengeratkan mantel hitam yang melekat pas di tubuh tegapnya. "Kurasa aku tak akan pernah melewati usia segini, Sei. Jadi apakah kita harus bersyukur sekarang?"

"Bodoh." Sang Adik menggelengkan kepala. "Ibu..." Pelan Seijuurou berjongkok di depan makam itu dan menghela nafas. "Kurasa kau melihat apa yang terjadi kepada kedua puteramu ini dari sana. Dan kuharap kau tidak murka dengan takdir yang telah kami pilih sekarang." Kalimat itu mengandung arti dan Seishirou memahaminya meski Seijuurou tak mengatakannya secara gamblang.

"Kami mencintainya... Dia seolah mentari yang akhirnya kembali setelah kau pergi meninggalkan kami."

Sang Kakak akhirnya ikut berjongkok di samping Seishirou. "Kurasa kami pun harus bertanggung jawab terhadap kehidupan orang itu, Bu. Juga bertanggung jawab kepada keluarganya dan kepada keluarga kami. Meski sekarang kami menutupinya, kelak pasti akan ketahuan juga. Jika hari itu tiba...kami mungkin tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan kami lakukan. Aku hanya tahu bahwa kami...harus bersama. Sesederhana itu." Lanjut Seishirou khidmat.

"Jadi, Bu..." Kali ini Seijuurou.

"...boleh 'kan kalau kami tetap mencintainya seperti sekarang?" Dan si kembar melanjutkannya secara bersamaan.

Sungguh bukan hanya Kuroko yang sebenarnya memikirkan nasib hubungan aneh mereka bertiga. Kedua Akashi pun selalu memikirkannya meski tak satupun dari mereka bertiga yang sanggup membicarakan secara langsung. Hubungan ini tak mungkin terus aman selamanya seperti langit yang ada di angkasa. Kelak, cepat atau lambat, batu yang sangat besar pasti akan muncul dan mulai mengoyak-ngoyak mereka.

Jika hari itu datang...Akashi akan melindungi Kuroko. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Angin semilir dingin menghembus, seolah menerbangkan permintaan izin mereka ke langit lepas.

Tak ada jawaban apapun—tentu saja.

"Kami pasti akan menjaganya. Pasti akan melindunginya." Seijuurou akhirnya berdiri.

"Dan kami pun harus meminta izin juga kepada mendiang Ibu Tetsuya." Kekehan Seishirou seolah memutus rasa pahit yang tadi terasa di hati keduanya. Diliriknya sang Adik yang sudah merapikan tatanan syal. "Ayo pulang. Tetsuya sudah menunggu kita."

"Kau yang menyetir kali ini, Kak."

"Baiklah."

~OoOoOoO~

Persiapan sudah sempurna seratus persen. Kuroko sengaja meminta satu hari libur khusus untuk hari ini agar ia bisa mempersiapkan semuanya. Jadi ketika si kembar izin berangkat berziarah, saat itu juga Kuroko bertransformasi menjadi pria rumah tangga yang sibuk berberes, merapikan rumah dan memasak berbagai macam menu hidangan. Terkecuali untuk _cake_. Kuroko memang bisa memasak—_sedikit-sedikit tapinya_, hanya saja si kembar jauh lebih jago dalam hal memasak dibanding dirinya. Kuroko belum pernah berhasil membuat _cake_. Jadi dia sudah memesannya langsung di toko kue keluarga Murasakibara.

Cake _vanilla_ yang tak terlalu manis. Sebenarnya toh yang akan menghabiskan _cake_ itu sih Kuroko sendiri karena kedua Akashi tak terlalu suka _cake_ dan kue lainnya. Tipikal yang memang _cowok banget, _seperti itu yang kadang melintas di benak Kuroko.

Jam tiga sore semua pun selesai. Apartemen sudah bersih di setiap sudut. Semua pakaian sudah terlipat dan disimpan rapi di lemari masing-masing. Bahkan jendela dan perabot semua sudah di lap agar terbebas dari debu yang membandel. Sampai yang terakhir tentunya sajian pesta kecil yang terhidang sempurna di atas meja makan mereka. Kuroko bahkan sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan kemeja kotak-kotak biru dan celana denim hitam. Sederhana dan memang itu _Kuroko sekali_, rasanya.

"Sempurna." Kuroko bangga akan hasil pekerjaannya sendiri.

Tinggal kadonya.

"Kami kembali." Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat jantung Kuroko terlonjak kaget. "Tetsuya?"

Segera Kuroko mengambil petasan kreker yang ia siapkan di atas meja dan berlari untuk menyambut kedua Akashi-nya. Ia bukan tipe yang jago dalam memberikan kejutan. Jadi petasan kreker itu pun baru ia letupkan saat berhadapan dengan si kembar.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" Pita-pita dan tali warna-warni keluar dari dalam petasan kreker. Menghujani kepala Seijuurou dan Seishirou yang tak merespon berlebihan selain memasang senyum _stay cool_ andalan.

Ya, tak ada yang terkejut. Tak ada yang bersifat spesial. Sudah biasa.

"Aku kira Sei-kun berdua akan pulang lebih larut." Kuroko berjalan lebih dulu menuju ruang makan dan si kembar hanya mengekor di belakang.

"Kami memilih lebih cepat." Seishirou yang menjawab.

Kini si kembar melihat berbagai macam makanan faforit mereka di atas meja dan _cake vanilla_. Senyum merekah sempurna di paras tampan mereka. Tetap tidak terkejut memang, tapi tentu saja jadi ingin tersenyum terus 'kan kalau orang yang disayang menyiapkan pesta kecil untuk mereka.

Kuroko berjalan lebih dulu. Dan seolah dirinya seorang pelayan, dia menarik satu kursi terdekat Seijuurou dan membungkuk sopan. "Silahkan duduk, Tuan Muda Seijuurou." Lalu buru-buru menarik satu kursi lain di sebrang meja Seijuurou. "Dan silahkan duduk, Tuan Muda Seishirou."

_Apa-apaan anak itu? _Kedua Akashi sama sekali tak mampu menahan cengiran mereka karena sikap lucu Kuroko.

Kini ketiganya sudah duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Ini bukan makan malam romantis dengan lilin sepeerti yang si kembar bayangkan sebelumnya. Karena masih sore, tentu saja diluar masih cukup terang dan Kuroko pun sama sekali tidak menurunkan tirai. Ada jendela kaca di dapur yang dijadikan tempat dimana sinar matahari masuk menerobos ruangan itu. Langit biru dengan tambahan semburat oranye samar menjadi latar sederhana makan sore mereka—ingat, makan sore. Bukan makan malam.

"Terlalu cepat untuk makan malam. Dasar kau ini..." Seishirou menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kuroko berdeham sekali untuk mengambil suara, "Nah, sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-kun." Senyum tulus menghiasi wajah malaikat biru tersebut. Ditatapnya kedua Akashi bergantian. Selalu dan selalu, senyum itu membawa ketenangan jauh di lubuk hati para Akashi.

Senyum yang sangat berharga.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya." Dan keduanya membalas bersamaan.

"Sebelum kita menyantap hidangan yang kusiapkan, aku sudah memiliki kado spesial untuk Akashi-kun berdua. Tunggu sebentar disini, ya..." Kuroko kembali berdiri dan berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan dapur. Menyisakan gurat penasaran di wajah Seishirou dan Seijuurou.

Hanya butuh kurang dari lima menit sampai akhirnya Kuroko kembali ke dapur dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Bukan kado berbentuk kotak seperti yang sebelumnya ia berikan. Bentuknya persegi panjang tipis berwarna putih. Jika kau bisa menebaknya, maka amplop adalah jawaban yang tepat.

Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi tukang pos.

"Ini hadiah dariku." Diletakkan masing-masing satu untuk kedua Akashi tersebut.

"Apa ini? Tiket perjalanan ke Paris atau kupon _milkshake_ sepuasnya?" Seijuurou mencoba melucu. Namun ketika ia hendak membuka amplop dari Kuroko, pemuda itu menahan tangan Seijuurou.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Dibukanya nanti. Sekarang kita merayakan ulang tahun Akashi-kun saja dulu."

Untuk beberapa detik, Seijuurou dan Seishirou hanya saling melempar tatapan penasaran. Tapi mereka pun paham tabiat Tetsuya-nya, ada kala dimana Kuroko ingin bersikap egois dan memerintah Akashi—seperti saat ini. Jadi tanpa mengelak apalagi membantah, Seishirou dan Seijuurou menuruti kata-kata Kuroko.

"Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun." Kuroko meraih tangan masing-masing Akashi yang diletakkan di atas meja.

Meskipun selalu dikatakan _sekali lagi_ toh Kuroko sudah mengucapkannya tiga kali berturut-turut.

"Kadoku terlalu sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan semua yang Sei-kun berdua miliki. Aku terlalu bingung sampai akhirnya hanya itu yang mampu kupikirkan. Untuk tahun depan, aku tak ada ide lain lagi. Mungkin aku tak akan memberikan apapun untuk Sei-kun berdua." Ujarnya polos sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya. "Hanya saja dibanding kado dariku, kalian selalu mengatakan bahwa keberadaanku saja sudah cukup sebagai kado terindah. Jadi, jika aku saja cukup, maka aku akan terus berada di sisi kalian berdua, Sei-kun."

Kedua Akashi memilih tetap menyimak semua yang Kuroko katakan.

Perlahan Kuroko keluar dari kursi dan beranjak berdiri. Satu detik, pemuda itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Membuat kedua Akashi melebarkan matanya kaget dan sama-sama berdiri.

"Tetsuya!"

"Akashi Seishirou-kun, Akashi Seijuurou-kun, jika keberadaanku bisa membuat kalian bahagia. Maka izinkan aku, Kuroko Tetsuya untuk selalu ada disamping kalian. Lima tahun atau sepuluh tahun yang akan datang, izinkan aku terus bersama kalian berdua. Apapun yang terjadi kelak, izinkan aku bergantung kepada kalian berdua."

Hati Akashi meleleh sudah bak es krim.

Anak itu... Kuroko Tetsuya... Adalah satu-satunya manusia di muka bumi yang bisa membuat mereka berdua kehilangan kata-kata hanya dengan serentetan kalimat manis. Ini seperti mendapat lamaran saja. Tapi konyolnya, Kuroko Tetsuya yang melamar mereka berdua sekaligus. Kurang serakah apa anak itu sampai-sampai berani mengambil dua pemuda berlabel Akashi untuk dirinya sendiri?

_Dasar..._

Kuroko masih tak mengangkat tubuhnya, tapi kedua Akashi sudah berjalan menghampirinya. Seijuurou menyentuh pundak Kuroko, membimbingnya untuk kembali berdiri tegap hingga kini sepasang _crimson_ itu mampu menenggelamkan dirinya di manik _aquamarine_ milik Kuroko.

"Kau benar-benar serakah, Tetsuya..."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terjerat terlalu jauh dan aku tahu aku tak bisa lepas lagi. Seolah ada rantai tak terlihat yang mengikatku dengan kalian berdua. Aku menyerah untuk menjauh jadi kuputuskan untuk semakin mendekat saja." Dikatakan dengan nada polos dan apa adanya.

Seishirou terkekeh tertahan sambil mengacak kepala Kuroko. "Kurasa kamilah yang terjerat lebih dulu di lautan bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Kami tenggelam dan tak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali ke permukaan. Karenanya kami biarkan tubuh kami terseret arus semakin jauh, semakin mendekati sang pemilik samudera biru dihadapan kami."

"Kita sama-sama terjerat rantai tak terlihat," Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Jadi...apa permintaanku dikabulkan, Akashi-kun?" Ditatapanya kedua Akashi itu bergantian.

Seijuurou memandang Seishirou. Lima detik sampai akhirnya senyum kecil sama-sama mampir di sudut bibir mereka. Dalam satu gerakan yang serentak, kedua Akashi itu mengecup kedua pipi Kuroko bersamaan.

"Permintaan dikabulkan." Jawab mereka berdua.

Seolah ada kembang api yang kini bergemuruh di dada Kuroko. Kebahagiaan menyusup jauh ke relung hatinya sampai-sampai matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Hanya saja Kuroko cukup sadar untuk tak menangis dan mengacaukan momen berharga mereka. Dalam satu gerakan, Kuroko langsung memeluk kedua pemuda berambut merah itu erat.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Akashi-kun."

Seijuurou mengusap pundak Kuroko sedangkan Seishirou meletakkan satu tangannya menepuk kepala Kuroko.

"Terima kasih kembali, Tetsuya."

Ini adalah kado ulang tahun terbaik bagi mereka.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko sudah jauh terlelap di tidurnya. Bermimpi bertemu dengan segelas besar _vanilla milkshake_ dan bersiap menghabiskan semuanya sendiri. Persetan dengan hukuman yang akan didapat dari si kembar, yang penting Kuroko akan meminum _milkshake_ itu sampai puas dulu baru memikirkan hal lain.

Tapi ketika bibirnya hendak menyesap, mendadak gelap menyergap. Ia sadar sudah kembali terbangun dan kini berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Satu hal yang Kuroko rasakan saat membuka mata ialah wilayah tempat tidurnya menjadi semakin sempit.

"Uhhh..."

"Jangan bergerak, Tetsuya. Tetap kembali tidur. Aku mengantuk." Seijuurou berbaring di sebelah kiri.

"Huh, sejak kapan Seijuurou-kun disi—"

"Jangan bicara, Tetsuya. Aku ingin tidur." Dan Seishirou di sebelah kanan.

"Seishirou-kun!"

Apa-apaan kedua pemuda itu? Tapi sekali lagi, Akashi lebih sering mengabaikan protes Kuroko di saat-saat seperti ini. Keduanya langsung terlelap begitu saja tanpa memberikan penjelasan. Jika mereka masih kanak-kanak, Kuroko tak akan protes karena satu tempat tidur untuk tiga anak kecil tak akan terasa sempit. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah dewasa. Ini kelihatan konyol sekali.

Atau haruskah mereka membeli satu tempat tidur ukuran _king size_?

Ah, terserah! Kuroko mengantuk dan dia tak mau repot-repot berpikir tengah malam.

"Dasar kalian berdua..." Kuroko menghela nafas sambil mencoba memejamkan mata. "Selamat tidur." Bisiknya menyerah sambil mengecup bergantian pipi kedua Akashi yang tepat berada bersebelahan dengan wajahnya.

Dia tak sadar kalau ada senyum bahagia tersendiri yang tampak di bibir kedua Akashi-nya.

.

.

_Dear, Akashi-kun yang berulang tahun hari ini._

_Aku ingin berjanji kepada kalian bahwa aku akan selalu berada di sisi kalian. Kadoku ini terlalu sederhana, tapi kurasa hanya ini yang mampu kuberikan untuk kalian. Yakni, diriku; Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku adalah milik kalian dan kalian adalah milikku. Maaf jika aku serakah dan egois._

_Tapi..._

_Aku mencintai kalian berdua. Selamanya._

_Dari, Kuroko Tetsuya._

.

.

**End of First Story.**

**Second Story : Happy Birthday, Tetsuya~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Ohisashiburi, minna~ Infi hadir disini dengan persembahan untuk ulang tahun Akashi yang terlambat satu bulan lebih. Ehehe~ Maaf ya, Akashi~ ^^ Ngomong-ngomong, minna. Aku ucapkan terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita Cutest Lovey dan Sweetest Lovey yang sebelumnya. Seperti yang kalian tau, ini side story dari CL dan SL spesial ulang tahun AkaKuro. Side story kedua sebisanya akan kupublish ketika ulang tahun Tetsuya tersayang.

Aku sendiri agak ragu apakah ada yang menyukai genre threesome semacam ini. Jadi untuk yang tidak suka, maaf. Karena aku masih dalam kondisi memperbaiki penulisan, mungkin mohon bantuan untuk memberikan masukan. ^^

Salam Sayang,

Infi


	2. Chapter 2

"_Satu janji sederhana untuk bersama selamanya."_

_Ya, selamanya ya...?_

_Karena 'selamanya' memang berarti '_selamanya_'._

* * *

><p><em>"Tetsuya, kami mendapat panggilan untuk pulang ke Kyoto."<em>

_"Kami akan kembali dalam waktu tiga hari yang akan datang. Kau jaga dirimu selama kami tak ada."_

_"Dan ketika kami kembali nanti...kami harap kami bisa membawakan kado yang terbaik untuk Tetsuya yang kami sayangi."_

_._

_._

_**The Best Wish for You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Side story of Cutest Lovey and Sweetest Lovey**_

_**Akashi x Kuroko x Akashi**_

_**Aternate Universe, typo(s), OOC, Twin!Akashi, over-protective!Akashi, Boys Love.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy birthday, Akashi and Kuroko!**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Second Story~<strong>

**Happy Birthday, Tetsuya!**

**.**

**.**

'_Sebentar lagi Akashi-kun berdua akan sampai.'_

Kuroko Tetsuya tak bisa untuk membuang senyum manis yang terlukis di wajahnya. Air mukanya terpatut di cermin lemari yang ada di ruang tengah, memantulkan kulit wajah seputih porselain yang tampak cerah ceria. Jikalau ia sering memasang wajah bak teflon, sore ini jelas tidak ada ekspresi _stoic_ di parasnya. Kentara sekali ia benar-benar bahagia. Kemeja biru yang dibiarkan terbuka kancingnya, dengan dalaman kaus berkerah putih, melekat pas ditubuh kurus Kuroko. Ditambah dengan balutan celana hitam yang menjuntai menutup sampai mata kaki. Penampilannya cukup sempurna untuk menutupi rasa tegang. Tinggal debaran di dadanya saja tak kunjung berhenti, bahkan hanya menambah rasa gugup yang sejak semalam menyergap hati. Ini semua hanya karena telepon yang mengabari bahwa dua orang yang ditunggu akan segera tiba sebentar lagi.

Apartemen tempatnya tinggal sudah rapi dan bersih—juga harum. Tak ada debu, setidaknya begitulah asumsi Kuroko yang sudah membersihkan rumah sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Entah kenapa euforia akan kedatangan tuan rumah lain disana membuatnya terlalu bersemangat sampai-sampai mengganti semua tirai di apartemen tersebut. Apalagi dua orang yang dinanti juga mengatakan bahwa malam ini mereka akan makan malam diluar. Bertiga.

Yep, bertiga. Kuroko dan si kembar

Sambil duduk di sofa ruang tengah, sesekali Kuroko melirik jam dinding yang ada disana. Tiap detik yang berjalan maju seolah menjadi genderang yang mengisi hatinya dengan suara yang menggebu-gebu. Semangat. Rindu. Padahal hanya tiga hari tak bertemu tapi rasanya seolah setahun. Kuroko agak berlebihan. Ah, tapi bukankah orang yang tengah dimabuk cinta suka sekali dengan majas hiperbola?

Yep, Kuroko memang sedang jatuh cinta. Kepada Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Seishirou. Ada masalah?

Jarum jam tepat menunjukkan pukul lima sore hari. Pintu apartemen pun terdengar membuka. Segera Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan memacu langkah secepat yang ia bisa menuju pintu depan. Wajahnya merona karena tak sabaran dan bahagia. Senyumnya semakin lebar. Bahkan ketika indera pendengaran menangkap suara bariton lembut dari si Kembar saja membuat kembang api seolah meletup banyak di dadanya.

"Selamat datang, A—" Tapi kalimatnya terhenti saat benar-benar menatap dua objek yang dinantinya. Sepasang iris aqua itu membulat dan mulutnya terkatup rapat. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, suaranya meninggi; "Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?!" Panik yang menyusul ketika Kuroko melihat kedua Akashi-nya datang dengan tubuh penuh luka dan lebam.

Sungguh. Akashi Seijuurou dan Seishirou berdiri di balik pintu putih apartemen dengan pakaian sekenanya; kemeja coklat untuk Seijuurou dan kaus hitam untuk Seishirou, dimana menampilkan warna biru lebam di beberapa titik di tangan mereka. Agak banyak sehingga membuat Kuroko yakin bahwa di balik pakaian si kembar pasti terdapat banyak juga bekas yang sama. Padahal Kuroko yakin benar keduanya tak mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di Kyoto. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa mereka berdua luka-luka begitu?

Tak langsung ada jawaban. Mereka pun tak tampak kesakitan. Alih-alih merengek, keduanya justru sama-sama memasang senyum iseng yang mencurigakan. Membuat kedua alis Kuroko bertaut menjadi satu garis. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membaca pikiran para Akashi yang kini membuatnya semakin cemas saja.

"Apa kalian terkena sesuatu?! Apa terjadi kecelakaan?! Sudah diobati? Ayo masuk agar aku bisa mengobati kalian! Apa—" Sekali lagi kalimatnya terpotong. Kali ini karena Akashi Seijuurou sudah melangkah sekali lebih ke depannya dan menarik wajah Kuroko kemudian membungkam bibir pucat itu dengan satu kecupan singkat.

Hanya perlu beberapa sekian detik sampai wajah Kuroko berubah semerah kepiting rebus dan pikirannya mendadak kosong. Tubuhnya kaku dan nafas Kuroko terhenti dalam beberapa detik saat manik biru langitnya bertemu lurus dengan sepasang _crimson_ indah milik Seijuurou.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Tak perlu khawatir." Seijuurou mengacak rambut Kuroko perlahan lalu berjalan melewatinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Seishirou tersenyum dan gantian mencium pipi Kuroko sekali. "Kami mau berganti pakaian dulu. Setelahnya kita akan pergi makan malam, oke?" Kemudian menyusul sang Adik, Seishirou pun meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih mematung penuh tanda tanya.

Sang mantan bayangan dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu menoleh ke arah kepergian kedua anak kembar tadi. Kerutan di keningnya semakin bertambah. Namun Kuroko tak kunjung menemukan satupun jawaban dari pertanyaan yang bermain di otaknya. Hanya saja jika sesuatu memang terjadi dan mereka menyembunyikannya dari Kuroko...maka pemuda itu berjanji ia akan memarahi mereka berdua nanti.

Pasti.

"Ah, kami lupa!" Tiba-tiba kedua kepala Akashi itu menyembul dari balik pintu dapur. Sama-sama mengintip ke arah Kuroko yang masih berdiri di titik yang sama sejak tadi mereka datang. Sejujurnya ingin sekali tertawa geli melihat kebingungan yang terlukis jelas di wajah Kuroko, tapi kedua Akashi itu berusaha setengah mati menahannya.

Mereka tersenyum, "Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya sayang." Mengatakannya bersamaan.

Barulah Kuroko kembali ke alam sadar. Ah, benar. Hari ini tanggal 31 Januari; hari ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh satu—lebih tua dari kedua Akashi tersebut karena ia memang lahir tepat di bulan pertama.

Rasa cemasnya berkurang. Kuroko tersenyum. Namun ia tak menjawab ucapan si kembar karena kedua Akashi itu sudah kembali menghilang dibalik pintu.

~OoOoOoO~

Secara perhitungan tahun, Kuroko Tetsuya memang setahun lebih tua dibanding kedua Akashi tersebut. Ia lahir di bulan Januari yang merupakan awal tahun sedangkan si kembar pada Desember—akhir tahun. Meski begitu tentu tak satupun dari Akashi yang sudi disebut sebagai yang lebih muda. Apalagi dengan perawakan Kuroko yang mungil dan lebih mudah merajuk dibanding mereka. Sejak mereka bertemu bertahun-tahun lalu, Kuroko akan selalu menjadi anak kecil dimata keduanya. Anak kecil yang wajib dimanjakan dan dibahagiakan.

Hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi kedua Akashi karena hari ini Kuroko mereka berulang tahun. Sama seperti si kembar yang tak terlalu mempedulikan hari ulang tahunnya, namun menganggap berharga hari ulang tahun Kuroko. Beruntung rencana makan malam yang telah diatur sekembalinya mereka dari Kyoto tidak dibatalkan karena kondisi kedua Akashi yang pulang dengan tubuh lebam.

Bermula dari minggu lalu, saat telepon rumah berdering dan ternyata telepon dari Kyoto. Dari Ayah si kembar—Akashi Seito. Entah ada apa sang Ayah memerintahkan kedua puteranya untuk pulang ke Kyoto sejenak tanpa mengajak Kuroko. Sekali lagi; tanpa mengajak Kuroko. Akhirnya tiga hari lalu keduanya pun pergi ke Kyoto dan hilang komunikasi begitu saja. Ponsel tak ada yang bisa dihubungi. Bahkan ketika Kuroko menelepon Ayahnya atau Paman Natsuki, tak satupun dari kedua orang itu yang menjawab panggilannya. Jelas saja Kuroko ketakutan bukan main. Sampai akhirnya kekhawatiran Kuroko sirna saat tadi pagi Akashi mengabari akan pulang hari ini.

Kuroko beryukur ia tak perlu melewati hari ini dengan perasaan tak tentu arah.

"Ah, Tetsuya? Kenapa melamun?" Seijuurou menepuk pundak Kuroko yang duduk di sebelahnya di dalam bus dan Kuroko menjadikan gelengan pelan sebagai jawaban singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali menerawang lurus menembus jendela.

Seijuurou dan Seishirou hanya mampu saling bertukar pandangan dengan ekspresi datar.

Memang mereka akan makan malam hari ini dan entah kenapa Akashi mengajak Kuroko untuk naik bus sekalian berjalan kaki sesekali untuk menikmati pemandangan kota di musim dingin. Ah, bukan itu yang membuat Kuroko hanya diam sore ini. Sejujurnya dia agak marah karena kedua Akashi-nya sama sekali tak bercerita apa yang terjadi sehingga tubuh keduanya penuh lebam begitu. Melancarkan aksi ngambek; begitu yang Seishirou bisikkan kepada Seijuurou tadi.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi berjalan tertib di pinggir jalan. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit mereka berkendara dan masih harus melewati beberapa halte lagi untuk sampai ke wilayah Shinjuku Prince Hotel dimana restoran yang mereka tuju berada. Tumben sekali si kembar mengajak naik kendaraan umum padahal mereka memiliki satu mobil bersama yang disimpan di lokasi parkir apartemen. Menurutnya sih karena ini _Tetsuya's day_ jadi mereka ingin menghabiskannya dengan cara _Tetsuya yang sederhana_. Jadi berjalan dengan bus baginya sesuatu yang kelihatan _sederhana_.

Tapi kalau tokoh utamanya merajuk, tidak asyik juga 'kan?

"Ayolah~" Kali ini Seishirou yang mencoba berdamai dengan sang Bayangan tersayang. Kebetulan ia memilih kursi di depan Kuroko dan Seijuurou. Duduk sendirian. Tubuhnya bersandar di bantalan kursi bus dan menoleh ke belakang dimana Kuroko masih memandang ke luar jendela. "Kami pasti akan menjelaskan kenapa kami pulang dengan tubuh lebam begini kok, Tetsuya. Jadi sekarang kau tak perlu merajuk begini, oke?"

Tak ada balasan dari pemuda bermanik _aquamarine_ tersebut.

Seijuurou menjadi tak sabaran sekarang. Disandarkan kepala di pundak Tetsuya, "Kau ingat 'kan salah satu peraturan tak tertulis diantara kita...?"

_Jika Akashi bicara, maka dengarkanlah._

"Dan seharusnya Akashi-kun berdua juga tahu peraturan tak tertulis yang kuterapkan..."

_Tak ada lagi yang disembunyikan diantara kita._

Ketiganya kini tak ada yang membuka suara.

Sekali lagi Seijuurou dan Seishirou saling bertukar pandangan dan kali ini Kuroko melihat keadaan tersebut. Sang Kakak dari Akashi pun akhirnya menghela nafas dan meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Kuroko. Ia tersenyum. Sepasang manik heterokromatik merah-emasnya melembut saat menatap Kuroko dalam-dalam.

"Akan kami katakan semuanya nanti. Kami berjanji."

Kuroko masih enggan menjawab.

"Dan kami tak pernah melanggar janji yang kami buat. Kau percaya kepada kami kan, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou melanjutkan sambil diam-diam mengecup pundak pemuda itu sekilas sebelum ada orang yang curiga dengan kelakuan mereka bertiga.

~OoOoOoO~

_Shinjuku Prince Hotel_ merupakan salah satu hotel mewah yang masih terletak di wilayah Tokyo. Setelah turun di halte bus, hanya memakan waktu lima menit dengan berjalan kaki sehingga sampai di gedung yang terdiri dari beberapa puluh lantai tersebut. Berlokasi di tengah-tengah Kabuki-_cho_, distrik yang sudah cukup terkenal di Tokyo. Dimana terdapat pusat perbelanjaan, restoran mewah dan berbagai fasilitas lainnya.

Kuroko tidak terlalu senang dengan sesuatu yang terbilang mewah. Sejak kecil, ia terbiasa menolak barang pemberian para Akashi yang menurutnya kadang berlabel terlalu tinggi. Tapi spesial untuk hari ini ia tak diizinkan melancarkan komplain karena Seishirou dan Seijuurou sudah mempersiapkan kado untuknya. Karena itu saat berada di depan jalan masuk Prince Hotel, Kuroko hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"_Etto_~ Seijuurou-kun, Seishirou-kun...ini..."

"Ingat; dilarang komplain." Seijuurou terkekeh ketika mendapati reaksi Kuroko yang seolah tak mau melangkah lebih dalam memasuki hotel. Seolah ada batu seberat lima ton yang membelenggu kedua kakinya. Bahkan Seijuurou harus sedikit mendorong pundak Kuroko, memaksanya terus melangkah. "Ayolah, jangan mematung begitu. Kau kelihatan norak, Sayang."

Kenyataannya adalah Kuroko tak terbiasa dengan gaya hidup glamour dimana ia harus mengunjungi restoran mewah. Terlebih lagi penampilannya yang terlalu sekenanya. Ia sama sekali tak sadar bahwa kedua Akashi tersebut mengenakkan kemeja hitam formal—untuk Seijuurou dan kemeja putih—untuk Seishirou serta dipadukan jas casual abu-abu yang meletak pas di tubuh mereka. Ah, ya... Kedua tuan muda itu paling tidak lebih modis dibanding Kuroko.

"A-aku...aku merasa salah mengenakan baju. A-aku kira kita akan makan malam di restoran biasa... Bukan—"

"Sshh~" Seishirou meletakkan jemarinya di bibir Kuroko, "tidak diizinkan komplain. Tetsuya, kami benci mengulang kata-kata jadi tolong jangan buat kami kembali mengatakan kalimat yang sama. Atau kami akan menghukummu nanti?"

GLEKK—! Kuroko menelan ludah kecut. Oke, dia akan membungkam mulutnya.

"Paling tidak seharusnya kalian bilang kalau kita akan kesini. Jadi paling tidak aku bisa mengenakkan sesuatu yang lebih pantas."

"Kami mencintai Tetsuya yang apa adanya." Akhirnya Seishirou mendorong pundak Kuroko dan memaksanya tetap berjalan masuk ke lobi hotel untuk menemui resepsionis.

Seijuurou yang bicara dengan dua orang wanita tersebut sedangkan Kuroko dan Seishirou menjaga jarak beberapa meter darinya. Di tempatnya berdiri, kedua manik Kuroko tak bisa untuk berhenti mengagumi betapa cantik hotel yang mereka kunjungi. Dengan lampu-lampu kuning cerah yang menggelayut tinggi di langit-langit juga beberapa lampu tempel di setiap dinding yang ditata sedemikian rupa, membuat hotel ini terkesan elegan. Ada sebuah lukisan besar yang dipasang di lobi hotel—entah siapa pelukisnya, tapi karya itu sungguh memukau. Abstrak dengan sentuhan warna pastel sebagai dasarnya.

Kuroko tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain _hebat _di dalam benaknya. Dan menunduk malu saat beberapa mata melirik aneh kepadanya.

Sepertinya Seishirou mengetahui hal tersebut. Jadi ditundukkan tubuh sedikit untuk sekedar meyamakan tinggi agar bisa berbisik, "Angkat kepalamu. Tunjukkan harga dirimu. Kau bersama dua orang Akashi yang hebat malam ini, Tetsuya. Tak perlu merasa malu dan menundukkan pandangan. Kau harus lebih percaya diri."

Tentu mudah bagi seorang Akashi untuk mengatakannya. Tapi sulit bagi Kuroko untuk melakukannya.

"Sei, Tetsuya. Ayo." Seijuurou menghampiri mereka sambil mengantongi sesuatu. Ada seorang pria berseragam pelayan yang berjalan dibelakang Seijuurou. "Kita akan langsung naik ke atas. Semua sudah dipersiapkan." Lanjutnya sambil mengerling sekali kepada Kuroko.

~OoOoOoO~

Restoran yang mereka tuju terletak di lantai teratas hotel. Seperti penampilannya dari luar restoran itupun tampak begitu berkelas dan dibagi beberapa ruangan sesuai kebutuhan pelanggan. Setelah mengantar ketiga pemuda tersebut ke ruang makan yang telah direservasi, pelayan tadi pun segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Jika kemarin Kuroko Tetsuya yang berlagak bak pelayan, kali ini giliran si kembar yang menempatkan dirinya di posisi seperti itu. Mereka pun telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Seishirou mengeluarkan kain hitam dari saku jas.

"Maaf, Tetsuya. Izinkan aku menutup matamu dulu, oke?"

Ini konyol. Kuroko menggigit bibir karena merasa gugup bukan main. Ia sering diberikan kejutan makan malam semacam ini dari si kembar, tapi ini pertama kalinya mereka sampai memesan ruangan VIP di hotel berbintang. Belum lagi mendapati kenyataan bahwa kedua Akashi bersikap seolah akan memperlakukan Kuroko bagai Tuan Puteri di negeri dongeng. Siapa yang tak akan meleleh lebih dulu jika diperlakukan seistimewa ini?

Kuroko menelan ludah, "Tapi sebelumnya kalian harus berjanji dulu,"

"Berjanji apa?"

"Kalian..." Wajah Kuroko merah padam, "tak akan memberikan kejutan yang mengerikan untukku, bukan?"

Segera tawa Seishirou pecah. "Tentu tidak, Bodoh. Sudah turuti saja dulu dan jadilah seorang Pangeran dalam satu malam ini." Godanya mesra seraya menutup kedua mata Kuroko dengan kain dihadapannya.

Setelah yakin pemuda itu tak bisa melihat apapun, Seijuurou meraih tangan kanan Kuroko dan Seishirou meraih tangan kirinya. Untuk sedetik si kembar saling bertukar pandangan dan tersenyum istimewa, lalu di detik berikutnya mereka membuka pintu secara bersamaan.

Seketika iringan musik klasik mengetuk gendang telinga Kuroko dengan begitu lembut. Juga aroma manis _vanilla_ yang mengisi ruangan tersebut. Dengan perlahan, Kuroko melangkahkan kaki sesuai bimbingan kedua Akashi-nya. Sampai ia mendengar bahwa pintu dibelakang sudah ditutup kembali, barulah Akashi melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka.

"Buka matamu, Tetsuya." Perintah yang diucap dengan lembut.

Kuroko hanya menurut dan membuka penutup mata yang menghalau pandangan. Dan detik berikutnya apa yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi. Kini ia dan kedua Akashi berada di ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas dengan penerangan yang temaram dari lampu-lampu yang terdapat disana. Satu sisi ruangan tersebut hanya dilapisi kaca tebal sehingga siapapun bisa melihat keluar dengan bebas. Melihat pemandangan malam Tokyo yang penuh dengan lampu di banyak gedung pencakar langit dan bintang-bintang yang bergumul mesra di angkasa.

Alunan musik klasik diputar oleh piringan hitam yang terletak di pinggir ruangan. Sedang tepat di tengah-tengah sudah ditata cantik meja bulat dengan tiga kursi yang melingkarinya. Sebuah _cake_ kecil _vanilla_ tersaji di depan mereka. Lilin-lilin yang dinyalakan untuk menambah romantis suasana dan sajian makan malam yang ternyata lebih sederhana dari yang Kuroko bayangkan. Ah, jangan lupakan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ yang sudah disediakan.

Hati Kuroko berdebar-debar. Matanya mengerjap.

"Se-seijuurou-kun... Seishirou-kun..."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kuroko Tetsuya." Kedua Akashi mengatakannya bersamaan. "Semoga tahun ini pun menjadi tahun yang baik untukmu."

"I-ini...a-apa tidak terlalu...berlebihan?"

"Sekali seumur hidup tak ada salahnya. Lagipula ini hari spesial..." Seijuurou terkekeh dan menarik sebuah kursi. "Silahkan duduk, Kesayangan Kami."

Langkah kaki Kuroko gemetaran saat menghampiri kursi yang disuguhkan Akashi Seijuurou. Masih dengan gugup, ia duduk dan memperhatikan kedua anak kembar yang segera duduk di kursi masing-masing. Kuroko seolah masih belum bisa bangun dari mimpi konyolnya. Suaranya masih belum sanggup keluar. Ia masih sibuk menoleh ke segala arah. Dimata Akashi, hal ini sungguh menjadi pemandangan yang langka.

"A-aku—"

"Mau komplain?"

"Bukan!" Kuroko menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat. "A-aku hanya merasa kaget dan...bingung. Ini jelas-jelas...aneh. Aku belum pernah datang ke tempat semacam ini sebelumnya. Jadi..." Suaranya tertahan. Kuroko menunduk dan mencengkram taplak meja berbahan lembut yang melambai di pahanya. "Aku...agak gugup."

_Polosnya..._

"Maaf. Jika aku...memalukan sekali. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bicara apa..." Sesalnya kemudian.

"Kau justru tampak lucu sekali, Tetsuya." Seishirou tertawa pelan sambil menoleh ke arah Seijuurou. "Nah, Sei. Apakah sudah saatnya kita bilang saja kepada Tetsuya kenapa kita pulang dengan tubuh lebam?"

Seijuurou akhirnya mengangguk.

Kuroko memandangi anak kembar itu bergantian. Siap dengan dongeng mereka dengan hati tak sabar. Semoga bukan hal buruk yang mereka ceritakan.

"Sebenarnya, Tetsuya... Orang tua kita..."

"Sudah mengetahui hubungan kita bertiga."

DEG—!

Apa...kata mereka?

Rasa debaran bahagia yang tadi menyelimuti hati Kuroko lenyap. Digantikan dengan getaran ketakutan yang menyerang jiwa. Tangannya gemetar. Kuroko menunduk. Membayangkan apa yang terjadi di Kyoto membuat perutnya terasa begitu mual. Ayah dan Pamannya di Kyoto sudah tahu hubungannya dengan si kembar Akashi. Bahkan Ayah dari Akashi tersebut juga sudah tahu hal itu.

Bahkan untuk bernafas pun rasanya sesak. Apakah ada hal lain yang akan mereka katakan karena itu mereka menyiapkan kejutan seindah ini? Seolah langit yang tampak cerah namun sebenarnya menjadi pertanda bahwa badai akan segera datang.

Mungkinkah hubungan mereka akan berakhir disini? Tidak. Kuroko belum siap.

"Dan lebam yang kami dapatkan ini...sebenarnya hasil duel kendo melawan Kuroko-san—Ayahmu."

Apa-yang-mereka-katakan?

"APA?!" Akal sehat Kuroko sudah tak bisa digunakan. Ia berdiri. Menggebrak meja. Kedua mata birunya melotot seolah hendak mencuat keluar dari rongganya. Tentu saja ia kaget bukan main mendengar pengakuan tak masuk akal tersebut.

Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Seishirou bertanding kendo dengan Kuroko Yukiya, Ayah Tetsuya yang merupakan seorang ahli beladiri di semua cabang olahraga. Bahkan untuk beladiri nasional Jepang, Kuroko Yukiya sudah mencapai _ban lima_.

"Ke-kenapa bisa...Ayah...dan kalian... Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan di Kyoto?!"

Kuroko benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan di depan si kembar yang memilih diam sesaat.

"Jelaskan kepadaku!" Ini sungguh bukan kado yang menyenangkan.

Seijuurou menghela nafas panjang sambil menggaruk tengkuknya serba salah. "Tenang dan duduk dulu, Tetsuya. Kami akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu..." Dan dengan hati gusar, Kuroko menuruti perkataan Seijuurou untuk kembali duduk.

Kedua Akashi pun mulai bercerita...

"Kami datang ke Kyoto memang atas panggilan Ayah. Awalnya kami sendiri tak tahu alasannya, tapi ternyata Ayah sudah mengetahui rahasia kita. Entah. Kurasa Paman Natsuki-mu selama ini memperhatikan gerak-gerik kita sekembalinya kita dari Kyoto dulu. Ditambah dengan masalah pertunanganku yang akhirnya gagal dan kami berdua yang _agak_ memberontak. Akhirnya kami mendapat sidang di Kyoto kemarin. Karena itu juga Ayah melarangmu ikut ke Kyoto." Seishirou yang memulai.

Lalu Seijuurou melanjutkan, "Kami tak bisa menjelaskan secara terperinci apa yang dibicarakan di Kyoto. Tapi paling tidak, Ayah dan Kuroko-san telah menginterogasi kami sangat jauh. Bahkan beliau sudah tahu sejauh apa hubungan yang kita bertiga lakukan." Untuk yang satu itu, wajah Kuroko langsung merah padam. Ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri dan bersalah kepada orang tuanya juga Akashi. Rasanya ingin tenggelam saja dan tak pernah kembali.

"Sungguh hari yang mengerikan bagi kami berdua," Seijuurou melanjutkan. "Kami mendapat begitu banyak bentakan. Ayah sepertinya tak menerima begitu saja kalau kedua puteranya ternyata memilih jalan seperti ini."

"Lalu...apa yang kalian katakan?"

"Kami katakan apa adanya bahwa kami mencintai Tetsuya." Seishirou tersenyum kecil. "Kami tak bisa hidup tanpa Tetsuya. Bahkan jikalaupun seisi dunia menentang, kami tak akan peduli dan kami akan melindungi Tetsuya bahkan dengan taruhan nyawa. Kami tak akan melepaskan Tetsuya. Kami tak akan mengizinkannya pergi kemanapun bahkan jika Ayah membuang Tetsuya ke Kutub Utara pun kami akan menemukannya. Karena bagi kami berdua...Tetsuya bukanlah sosok yang bisa digantikan. Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya. Harta yang paling berharga di dunia yang tak dapat dinilai dengan kebahagiaan apapun."

Pandangan Kuroko memburam karena air mata. Rasa bersalah yang tadi menyergap dada perlhanan sirna. Kini berganti dengan rasa perih mendengar pengakuan sepasang anak kembar tersebut. Antara bahagia bahwa dirinya begitu dicintai dan terluka karena telah menyeret kedua Akashi ke jalan yang salah dan berdosa.

_Maafkan aku... _Tetsuya belum bisa mengatakannya secara jelas.

"Lalu Ayah memukul kami." Senyum getir tampak di wajah Seijuurou. "Awalnya kukira Ayah akan mengatakan hal yang mengerikan atau menyumpah-serapahi kami berdua. Tapi ternyata setelah menghadiahkan masing-masing satu tamparan, Ayah pun berjalan keluar dari ruangannya dan meninggalkan kami bersama Kuroko-san."

"Apa yang Ayahku...lakukan? Atau katakan?"

"Kau tau, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou kini tersenyum jenaka, "Ayahmu menantang kami untuk duel kendo. Tanpa pakaian pengaman."

Itu...gila.

"Tentu saja kami kalah. Bahkan dengan dua lawan satu pun kami tak bisa mengalahkan Ayahmu. Meski kami menyerangnya dengan sungguh-sungguh pun, beliau tetap tak terluka sedikitpun. Jadi itulah alasan kenapa tubuh kami penuh lebam. Itu semua karena pukulan dari Kuroko Yukiya-san. Ayahmu benar-benar menyerang kami dengan sangat serius, bahkan sedikitpun tak memberikan celah kami untuk menyerang balik." Lalu tawanya terdengar santai. Apa dia gila? Disaat begini Seijuurou masih bisa tertawa?

Padahal Kuroko saja masih belum bisa menemukan kata-kata.

"Kau mau tau apa yang terjadi berikutnya?" Seishirou menginterupsi.

Kuroko ingin menggeleng. Ia takut mendengar lanjutan ceritanya. Tapi ia juga penasaran. Jadi Kuroko memilih diam sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Esoknya Ayah kembali menemui kami. Bersama juga dengan Ayahmu. Dan kau mau bertaruh apa yang mereka katakan kepada kami?"

"Apa...?"

Kedua Akashi tersenyum, "Mereka bilang bahwa mereka akan membiarkan apa yang sekarang kami lakukan dan pilih."

DEG—!

Bohong...

Ditatapnya kedua Akashi bergantian. Bahkan saat Kuroko mengerjapkan mata pun ia sadar ini bukan mimpi. Orang tua mereka masing-masing sudah tahu dan memutuskan membiarkan saja? Apa ini artinya mereka...diizinkan menjalin hubungan aneh semacam ini? Apa maksudnya, Kuroko masih belum bisa mengerti.

"Dengan banyak syarat..." Seijuurou yang bicara lagi. "Pertama; kami harus serius menjalankan perusahaan Akashi karena kami berdua yang akan menjadi pewaris utama. Kami harus belajar dan bekerja lebih giat mulai dari sekarang agar Ayah tahu kami tetap layak menjadi pewaris utama keluarga."

"Kedua; kami harus bisa membedakan antara perasaan individual dan perasaan kelompok. Tak bisa mencampur-adukkan segala sesuatunya. Bagaimanapun hubungan ini melibatkan tiga perasaan yang berbeda, jadi kami harus bersumpah bahwa apapun yang terjadi tak akan mengakibatkan hal yang buruk terjadi di ikatan kami berdua. Bagi Ayah, cukup kehilangan Ibu membuatnya hancur. Ia tak mau kedua puteranya sampai bersitegang apalagi hanya karena masalah cinta."

"Ketiga; kami harus bersumpah bahwa kami tak boleh merugikanmu sediktipun."

"Dan yang terakhir adalah syarat yang Ayah Tetsuya ajukan kepada kami..."

"Apa itu?" Kuroko menahan nafas.

Kedua Akashi pun mengatakannya bersamaan, "Bahwa kami harus menjagamu. Melindungimu. Membahagiakanmu. Memang terasa berat tapi beliau akan belajar menerima kekacauan yang kita buat entah bagaimana caranya asalkan syarat itu kami berdua penuhi."

Air mata Kuroko kembali menggenang di pelupuk. Bayangan Kuroko Yukiya dan senyum teduhnya seolah bermain di kepala. Ingin menangis. Ingin memeluk Ayah dan memohon maaf kepadanya. Kuroko juga sungguh merasa bersalah dengan mendiang Ibunya juga Ibu Akashi.

"Maaf..." Isaknya pelan sambil menduduk. Kedua tangan kini dikepalkan erat. "Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun berdua... Aku sungguh minta maaf." Tak ada kata lain yang bisa ia ucapkan selain permohonan maaf sekarang. Jika saja waktu bisa diputar ulang, mungkin ia akan memilih takdir yang berkebalikan. Jika saja bisa...

Awalnya Seijuurou dan Seishirou membisu. Tapi isakan Kuroko yang beriringan dengan alunan musik klasik agaknya semakin menyayat hati. Sepasang kembar itu berdiri. Berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan masing-masing bersimpuh di kedua sisinya. Memegang masing-masing satu tangan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya..." Seijuurou menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dagu Kuroko dan mengangkatnya. "Jangan menangis. Ini bukan hanya kesalahanmu. Kurasa kita bertiga harus bertanggung jawab penuh atas takdir yang kita pilih."

"Tapi tetap saja... Aku merasa malu dan bersalah kepada orang tua kalian. Juga Ayah dan Ibuku. Aku...benar-benar..." Ia tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menangis semakin pilu.

Seishirou akhirnya menghela nafas. Pemuda itu kembali berdiri dan berjalan ke suatu tempat untuk mengambil sesuatu sampai akhirnya kembali menghampiri Kuroko dan Seijuurou. "Angkat wajahmu, Tetsuya. Ini perintah."

Kuroko menurut. Dipandanginya Seishirou yang sudah menyodorkan sebuah map coklat kepadanya.

"Seishirou-kun, apa ini?"

"Bukalah." Seijuurou membimbing Kuroko untuk berdiri dan meraih map dari Seishirou.

Dengan patuh, Kuroko mengambilnya. Dibukanya dengan hati-hati dan Kuroko mengeluarkan selembar kertas di dalamnya. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat sederetan tulisan yang ada disana dan tiga buah cincin perak yang dikaitkan oleh tali tipis di ujung kertas tersebut.

"Ini adalah kado dari kami. Kado balasan dari suratmu bulan lalu."

Kuroko menarik keluar kertas dari dalam map. Yang pertama adalah surat dari kedua Akashi yang singkat. Sama seperti surat yang ia berikan sebagai hadiah bulan lalu kepada si kembar. Dan ada satu surat lain dibalik kertas satunya. Kuroko mengambilnya dan menatapnya dengan seksama. Sekali lagi, kedua maniknya membulat terkejut.

Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Seishirou tersenyum.

"Kuroko Tetsuya...apa kau bersedia mengubah namamu menjadi Akashi Tetsuya dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami?"

Ini...bukan mimpi?

"Kami tentu tak bisa menikahimu. Tapi...kami bisa mengangkatmu menjadi bagian dalam keluarga Akashi. Kami pun telah membicarakannya dengan Ayahmu dan beliau akan mengikuti semua keputusanmu. Ayah kami pun mengatakan hal yang sama. Yang kami butuhkan sekarang hanya jawaban dari Tetsuya saja."

Jika ini memang mimpi, maka jangan bangunkan Kuroko. Ia rela jika harus tertidur selamanya.

Kedua tangan kini mengatupkan mulutnya. Air mata Kuroko jatuh berlinang tak dapat dihentikan lagi. Entah bahagia, entah haru, entah terluka, rasanya ia sudah tak bisa lagi membedakan yang mana yang ia rasakan sekarang. Semua sudah tercampur menjadi satu dan hanya bisa ia ungkapkan dengan air mata saja.

"Tetsuya? Jawabanmu..."

Jika ini adalah lamaran sederhana, maka sudah pasti...

"Iya. Aku...bersedia." Kuroko menunduk.

Sambil tersenyum, Seijuurou membuka kaitan tali di ketiga cincin itu dan perlahan menyematkan satu cincin yang telah mereka persiapkan ke jari manis di tangan kiri Kuroko. Lalu mencium permukaan cincin itu lembut. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Seishirou kepada Kuroko. Lalu berikutnya, dengan tangan gemetar, Kuroko mengambil dua cincin lain dan masing-masing disematkan di jari manis Seishirou dan Seijuurou. Kini ketiga cincin perak telah terpasang manis di jemari mereka. Cincin yang akan mengikat mereka bertiga selamanya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih... Aku mencintai kalian. Terima kasih, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou dan Seishirou hanya bisa memeluk Kuroko tanpa bersuara. Musik klasik dari piringan hitam menjadi latar suara yang bersinkronisasi dengan tangis haru Kuroko. Lukisan langit malam Tokyo seolah menyempurnakan keadaan mereka bertiga. Biarlah...malam ini...menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka. Malam yang menyisakan rasa kecewa, bersalah, namun juga bahagia dan haru atas apa yang akhirnya mereka capai sekarang.

Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Seishirou dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Selamanya...bersama-sama. Itu pasti.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya~"

.

.

.

Temaram lampu kamar seolah menggelitik kelopak mata Seijuurou. Pemuda itu terbangun dengan malas. Tangannya segera meraba ke permukaan meja kecil yang terdapat di samping tempat tidur ukuran _king size_ di dalam kamar hotel yang ia pesan kemudian menarikjam tangan miliknya untuk dilihat. Masih jam dua dini hari. Masih terlalu dini untuk terjaga dan ia masih merasa sangat kelelahan.

Gerakan pelan di sampingnya membuat pandangan Seijuurou teralih. Kuroko tertidur pulas disisinya, berbalut selimut tebal yang menutui sampai pundak. Tidurnya pulas sekali dan tampak begitu tenang. Bahkan rasanya Seijuurou penasaran apa yang tengah dimimpikan pemuda kesayangannya tersebut disana.

"Mengagumi wajah kekasih orang lain itu salah satu tindak kriminal, Sei." Teguran iseng Seishirou mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sang Kakak duduk di sebuah kursi sambil meneguk air mineral.

"Kau bangun, Kak?"

"Hanya untuk mengambil air minum." Setelah meletakkan kembali gelasnya, Seishirou kembali naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring di samping Kuroko. Dipeluknya erat tubuh itu, membuat Kuroko merespon dengan semakin menggelungkan tubuhnya di balik selimut. "Masih terlalu dini untuk terbangun. Tidurlah lagi, Sei. Kau kelelahan 'kan?" Senyum iseng terpasang di wajahnya.

Seijuurou terkekeh sendiri sambil melempar jam tangan kearah kepala Seishirou namun sang Kakak berhasil mengelak. Perlahan pemuda bermanik _crimson_ itu kembali berbaring dan ikut memeluk tubuh Kuroko dengan hati-hati seolah tak mau mengganggu mimpinya.

"Mimpi indah, Sayangku." Bisik Seijuurou kemudian.

Seishirou tersenyum kecil mendengar bisikan sang Adik dan memilih memejamkan matanya saja. Biarlah esok hari mentari yang akan membangunkan mereka dari tidur panjang. Untuk sekarang...izinkan mereka kembali terlelap di dalam mimpi ini. Mimpi bersama dengan orang yang paling dicintai.

_._

_._

_Dear, Kuroko Tetsuya yang tercinta._

_Inilah surat balasan dari kami yang juga sama sederhana._

_Hei, kau... Bersediakah kau mendampingi kami selamanya? Kami...akan menjaga dan mencintaimu. Selamanya. Dan tak akan kami izinkan kau untuk pergi dari sisi kami entah apapun alasannya. Ini perintah._

_Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya yang kami sayangi. Kami mencintaimu._

_Dari, Akashi._

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN :  
><strong>Inilah akhir yang benar-benar akhir dari Cutest Lovey dan Sweetest Lovey ^^  
>Semoga kalian semua menikmatinya, minna. Kuucapkan terima kasih atas review yang masuk di cerita sebelumnya dan dua series Lovey sebelumnya. Hidup AkaKuroAka! XD<p>

Agak telat satu hari ya memang. Dan semoga akhir ini menjawab rasa penasaran semuanya tentang akhir hubungan mereka bertiga~ Hehe~

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUROKO TESUYA!

See you in other story~ ^o^/

Salam,

Infi


End file.
